Un día sin ti, una eternidad
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: De como una segunda oportunidad no pedida puede salvar a quien amas... Regalo de cumple para mi hermanita adorada ILDM... Contiene spoilers...


Bueno, este OS está dedicado a mi hermanita Inés, próxima cumpleañera, a quien amo con todo mi corazón… hermanita, gemelas siamesas ¿eh? Espero te guste… te mando un beso enorme y un abrazo aún más enorme…

Saludos a todas mis hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo la historia, lo demás es de la señora Clare…

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**UN DIA SIN TI, UNA ETERNIDAD**

Camino con pasos cansados, viendo sin ver el camino, sintiendo como el dolor de la traición le iba abriendo el pecho. Sus ojos estaban secos, pero por dentro, su corazón lloraba a mares, desgarrado, dolorido, agonizando de pena y sufrimiento, haciéndole sentir perdido y más sólo que nunca.

Las palabras de perdón seguían resonándole en los oídos, la voz de Alexander amortiguando los ruidos a su alrededor. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo, pero él, insensible, ni siquiera se percató de ello. Hubiera sido tan fácil para él conjurar un hechizo para evitar mojarse, sobre todo porque continuaba convaleciente, pero además, porque si hubiera sido otra la circunstancia, hubiera gritado de horror antes de permitir que su fina y sofisticada ropa se echara a perder con la lluvia. Nada más lejos de importarle en esos momentos.

Sin darse cuenta llego a Central Park, dejándose caer en uno de los bancos, hundió su rostro entre sus manos, quedos sollozos tratando de escaparse de su boca. El nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar, pero aun así, ni una lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera podía llorar el dolor de haber perdido al único hombre con quien hubiera deseado pasar el resto de su vida, por quien hubiera renunciado a su inmortalidad.

Soltó una risa amarga ante la ironía.

Si tan solo…

Pero él hubiera no existe, y Magnus sabía muy bien eso en realidad. Se mordió los labios, rompiéndoselos y probando el metálico sabor de su sangre, jalando aire con dificultad mientras se abrazaba así mismo, tratando de juntar los pedazos rotos de su ser que insistían en no quedarse quietos.

Sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, se desapareció rumbo a su departamento.

El mundano que lo vio hacerlo pensó que había bebido demasiado y tiro la cerveza que traía en la mano, la quinta en realidad, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, rascándose la cabeza con confusión…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Era la quinta vez que se lo topaba en una reunión, después de su separación. Habían pasado ya tres meses de aquello y a pesar de que intentaba repetirse que con el tiempo lo olvidaría, ni siquiera lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para creérselo. Lo miro por entre sus pestañas, sobresaltándose cuando algo diferente en su aspecto brilló ante sus ojos entrenados. Algo había cambiado en el joven Cazador de Sombras, pero Magnus no podía ver que era._

_Robert Lightwood llamó al orden, mientras el grueso de Cazadores de Sombras, algunos valientes Licántropos, una Sirena y el contingente representativo de Hadas se acomodaban en torno a la enorme mesa, esperando que comenzara la reunión para hablar sobre la estrategia a seguir en la lucha contra Valentine Morgenstern y su hijo._

_Robert comenzó a hablar sobre lo referente a la reunión, mientras Magnus trataba de concentrarse en lo que este iba diciendo, pero sus ojos se iban cada dos por tres hacia su ex amante, buscando su mirada de tanto en tanto para constatar que él también se sentía de la misma manera. Se sorprendió al ver el velo opaco sobre los otrora brillantes ojos azules, la mueca indiferente sobre los labios que tantas veces se habían torcido en esa sonrisa que le hacía doblar las piernas, la postura firme y erguida, casi rígida, los brazos cruzados en actitud defensiva._

_Entonces la vio._

_Una runa nueva, dibujada sobre su corazón._

_Y entonces lo supo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su cuerpo se retorció de dolor mientras su corazón se quebraba en miles de pequeños pedazos._

_Alexander se había "curado" el desamor._

_Lo confirmo cuando los ojos azules lo miraron, y no encontró más que vacío en ellos…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Diez años después…_

_Magnus se abotono el abrigo hasta el final, tratando de dejar fuera el frio que siempre calaba en su cuerpo, frio que lo había acompañado desde la última vez que le había visto, cuando sus ojos le hablaron del vacío y le gritaron la muerte de su alma. El corazón le punzo dentro del pecho, mientras aferraba el bastón en su mano derecha, la izquierda sujetando el enorme ramo de flores que pensaba llevarle como ofrenda al que siempre sería su único y verdadero amor._

_Recordó el rencor que había sentido hacia Alexander cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, llamándole cobarde por usar la salida fácil. Le grito miles de tonterías, cada vez más furioso al contemplar la mirada indiferente del chico frente a él, la rabia subiendo como la espuma en sus venas cuando con toda la calma del mundo Alexander le dijo que no sentía nada por él, la runa haciendo su función a la perfección. Magnus le había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndole el labio, alejándose de él de inmediato, jurando nunca más volver siquiera a pensar en él, cosa que nunca hizo porque cada pequeño detalle se lo recordaba._

_Entonces la guerra estalló, y Magnus, quien juro y perjuro que nunca intervendría, se lanzó a la batalla pues no podía pretender que no le concernía, el desasosiego y el temor de no volver a verle en realidad no le dejaron hacer otra cosa._

_Y entonces sus peores temores se hicieron realidad._

_Alexander murió poco más de un año después de la última vez que lo había visto, a manos de Sebastian Morgenstern, atravesado por su espada oscura. Magnus había sido la última persona que lo había visto con vida, sus ojos azules, opacos, clavando su vacío abismal en los ojos de gato, buscando sentir algo… algo que fue olvidado._

_Solo una lagrima salió de sus ojos, en recuerdo de ese amor que su padre le arrancó del corazón con una iratze, buscando "regresarlo a la normalidad"… pero que sin embargo solo consiguió dar muerte a lo último que quedaba de su primogénito…_

_Y es que fue tan perfecta, la runa dibujada sobre su pecho, que Alec quedo con un hueco en vez de corazón y la sangre convertida en hielo._

_El dolor de esa pérdida fue tan intenso, como morir mil muertes, que Magnus ya no quiso seguir viviendo…_

_Tres meses después, su amigo Ragnor lo encontraría en su habitación, casi muerto, en medio de un círculo de encantamientos y velas, convertido en mortal…_

_El Hermano Thobias vio al anciano caminar lentamente con sus cortos pasitos hacia una tumba colocada debajo de un enorme árbol, a un costado del mausoleo de la familia Lightwood._

_El joven Alec no fue enterrado junto a sus familiares porque había deshonrado su nombre al declararse homosexual… fue enterrado a un costado, una tumba sencilla, solitaria, con solamente su nombre y las fechas de nacimiento y defunción, sin ningún epíteto de despedida, pues consideraron que no se lo merecía._

_El anciano se detuvo, inclinándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre la lápida, el bastón a un lado y el ramo de flores colocado lentamente sobre la misma. Con un movimiento lento y descoordinado, limpió los restos de la pasada visita, del mismo modo que limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas._

_Comenzó su plática como cada semana, hablándole al vacío y acariciando el oscuro material, enviando besos al viento, mientras sentía la poca magia que le quedaba, escapándose lentamente de su cuerpo. Suspiró quedo, esperando que finalmente terminara de vaciarse de ella, acelerando el proceso de su envejecimiento. Con otro suspiro, se inclinó contra la piedra, recostándose hasta que estuvo completamente estirado, los ojos verde-dorado mirando al cielo que comenzaba a ponerse rojizo, la presión en su pecho haciéndose más grande._

_Finalmente, con un suspiro, sus ojos se empañaron y luego, la oscuridad lo envolvió…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó con un grito, las lágrimas corriendo a raudales por sus mejillas. Presidente Miau le lanzó un bufido seco, mientras corría hacia la cocina completamente enfadado. Magnus miro por la ventana, al cielo aun oscurecido, sus ojos se fueron al calendario que colgaba de una de las paredes de su habitación, comprobando la fecha.

Solo había pasado un día.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió a toda carrera de su departamento, su mente completamente conmocionada, tanto, que había olvidado que era un mago, y que le encantaba usar su magia para todo.

Correr por las calles desiertas no fue nada, lo difícil fue pararse frente a la enorme puerta del instituto y tragarse los insultos de Isabelle cuando salió a abrirle, envuelta en una minúscula bata y con el cabello completamente revuelto.

Corrió sin prestarle atención, sabiendo con toda certeza su destino, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta deseada. Aspiro lentamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire, mientras reafirmaba su decisión, tocando un par de veces.

El corazón revoloteo en su pecho durante lo que fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su eterna vida, y se quedó paralizado cuando la visión de su amante, con el cabello completamente alborotado y las marcas de sufrimiento en sus mejillas y ojos lo recibió. La ternura y el amor llenaron el vacío que se formó en su pecho, y solo atino a murmurar trémulamente, mientras una sonrisa tierna se extendía sobre sus labios.

-Mi Alexander… _Aku Cinta Kamu_…-

El brillo que refulgió en los hermosos ojos azules le cegó, calentándole el cuerpo, y cuando finalmente le tuvo entre sus brazos de nuevo, se sintió llegar a casa.

En el lejano-cercano lugar llamado _El Vacío_, su padre esbozo una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Aldous retorciéndose entre dos demonios, su propio padre uno de ellos. Su hijo nunca había pedido un regalo alguno y él no había sido tan indulgente como para ofrecérselo a pesar de llevar su sangre en las venas, pero viéndolo bien, ya había sido tiempo.

Esperaba que el muchacho apreciara el drama de una buena y falsa visión…

* * *

Bueno, es todo por hoy...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
